Whirlwind Nights
by MysticalLights
Summary: She was falling through darkness, until she wasn't. Then there was a flash of light. A moment later, she knew there was something very, very wrong with the situation. This is an SI-OC. Will mostly hit important parts of canon, though I may switch around a couple arcs. Canonical violence, May lead to M rating in future. 7/25/16 : On HIATUS, have idea for new story


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongOkay, hi! this is the first chapter and kind of a prologue. I made up the names./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongI do not own anything but my own character and how the plot deviates./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"emDon't waste your time looking back on what you've lost. Move on, for life is not meant to be traveled backwards./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"She was falling through darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"And falling… falling… and still falling./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"span style="color: #000000;"What was going on? Liliana knew that she had died. I mean, it was obvious and kind of clich/spané. She was running across the street to get a coffee after work. A car had just rounded the corner, without looking for pedestrians. A emscreech/em of sound, and a flash of white. A bam, (well, that might not have happened, but it felt like it) and she was dead. She had existed in darkness for who knows how long. It was really, really dark. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"Liliana had spent most of the time wondering what was happening. She knew that she was dead. She knew that her name was Liliana Isabel Cara Viatani, born to Italian and Brazilian immigrants to the US. Her parents were Sophia Adin Gabriela Silva-Viatani and Lorenzo Antonio Viatani. She was 26 when she died, and had a respectable job as a computer programmer. Liliana's birthday was April 16, 1986, and she had died on October 22, 2012. Then she thought about her friends, and what they would have said. Her friends, Amanda Smith, who they'd all called Mandy, would probably have berated her for her endless thinking. Mandy was quite forceful, but in a good way. She was a thrill seeker, and eventually became a mountain climber. Katrina Devon was more mild, compared to Mandy. Kat was really sweet, and wicked smart. She ended up a professor at Harvard. Kat would have comforted her, and believed Liliana would go to heaven. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"Liliana herself was a rabid reader of fanfiction, and loved to believe that she would be reincarnated, or sent to another world when she died. Now, she wasn't so sure. Was this really what was going to happen to her for all eternity? Floating in a dark and blank space forever? She so desperately wished to go into a fandom, perhaps Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"Ssshhhhhh. A hiss erupted from around all her. She fell back into the darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"And now we're here./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"Cliffhanger!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"How did I do?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; color: #232323;"Next chapter will be out sometime./p 


End file.
